


Afterglow?

by chicating



Category: Mary Tyler Moore Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the women's workshop being embarrassing, Rhoda learns something about what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow?

"Well," Mary said, in that making-the best-of-it voice Rhoda was never sure if she liked. "That was..."

"Amazingly awkward?" Rhoda asked.

Mary smoothed out her skirt and put away her hand mirror. "Now, Rhoda, I wouldn't say that."

"I know, kid. You like to turn that frown upside down. But I can't believe I dropped trou, or, even discount gypsy skirt, in front of Phyllis. Much less that I went to third base with myself without dinner and flowers."

"Ida would die. Right?"

"Probably. Although I could probably salvage everything if I could somehow manage to un-flunk math and go to medical school...That's the only way I'm getting a doctor, Mare."  
"Do you really care? I mean, really-really, way down deep."

 

Rhoda shrugged, and her earrings and bracelets jingled."I don't really like seeing doctors when I have to, and the ones I've met aren't my type.I want to date the guy, not his charge account. Not the hope of his four bedrooms and two and a half baths...what is a half-bath anyway?"

" I think it's one of those ones with just a sink and a toilet. But I'm not sure."

"See, how important is it? But I do want a guy to share things with, even if my body does have its own personal...joy buzzer."


End file.
